


Shoe Shopping

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [112]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes with Shannon shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoe Shopping

“What about these?”

                Jared nearly dropped the black shoes when he saw his older brother holding a pair of horrendous, multi-colorful ones. “You have got to be kidding me?”

                “What?” Shannon asked innocently, “I like them.”

                Jared rolled his eyes, “What? Are you a freaking cat?”

                “I like them. That’s all that matters.”

                Jared sighed and put the black shoe back onto the rack ,”Shan, you don’t need any more colorful shoes.”

                Shannon narrowed his eyes, “When did you become my fashion consultant?”

                “When did you become fashion backward?”

                Shannon glared at his brother before slamming the shoes down and stomping out. Jared frowned as he watched his brother walk out of the shoe store. Knowing that he went too far, Jared looked at the neon colored shoes and grumbled under his breath as he picked them up and trudged to the cashier.

(*)

                Shannon peered up from the magazine with a raised eyebrow when a pair of colorful shoes appeared in his eye sight.  “Buying the shoes doesn’t fix everything Jay.”

                “I know,” Jared sighed, “But it’s a start right?”

                “It is,” Shannon relented, taking the box, “Still hate my fashion taste.”

                “Yep,” Jared answered quickly, “However, you didn’t laugh when I dyed my hair blue, so I won’t laugh when you wear colorful shoes.”

                Shannon frowned before shrugging, “Fair enough.”

                “Does that mean I’m forgiven?”

                “Nope.”

                Jared blinked, “What else do I have to do?”

                Shannon smirked, “Say ‘sorry’”

                “I did!”

                “You did? I didn’t hear it.”

                “What do you think the shoes were?”

                “Your bribe.”

                Jared frowned, “You have got to be kidding me.”

                “Nope.”

                Jared sighed, “You’re mean.”

                “I’m still waiting.”

                Jared rolled his eyes and plopped down beside his brother, “I’m sorry, okay?”

                Shannon looked at his brother and shrugged, “Okay.”

                Jared blinked, “That’s it?”

                “Yep.”

                “You are one strange man Shan.”

                “Yep.”

                “You’re not listening.”

                “Nope.”

                “Love you too fucker.”

                “Yep.”


End file.
